Zapolska
Zapolska was one of the last surviving Type-V mutants. He appeared in a series of flashbacks centering on Caerula Sanguis (then known as Vilma Fachiri) that revealed how the world of Battle Angel Alita came to be more than 500 years before the events of Last Order. Appearance His face totally swathed in bandages, Zapolska dressed in a long, light-coloured coat with fur trim, dark pants, and black fingerless gloves. He wielded a pair of knife dusters in combat.Phase 45 - Zapolska uses his knife dusters in the fight with the mutant humans after The Society arrives in New York City. Personality Zapolska seems to have had an obsession with food, as seen through his actions when the Cognate arrived in the former New York City as well as his reaction to the food set out in the Farrell Shelter. He spoke with a slight stutter. Relationships Out of the group, Zapolska had the closest relationships with both Morse and Jacco, both of whom called him either "Zapol" or "Mummy". Jacco trusted him sufficiently to suggest that he planned to challenge Victor Byron for the leadership of the group, although Zapolska was indecisive in his response. The two were eager to avenge his death and eagerly massacred the inhabitants of the Farrell Shelter. He seems to have had a very close relationship with his long dead daughter Eliza. History Zapolska was one of the few Type-V mutants to survive the Geo Catastophe in ES 55 when a giant asteroid impacted Japan and wiped out civilization as well as The Society, causing a prolonged impact winter. Led by Victor Byron, the last leader of The Society, five Type-V mutants roamed the Earth. They moved from place to place and preyed on the isolated pockets of humans that they found, wiping them out before moving on. The group arrived in the former New York City in ES 65. Here Zapolska dismissed Vilma's comment that she missed the city lit up at night and asked Victor if there would be food for them. He took part in the ensuing one-sided fight against a large group of mutant humans who took them on and eagerly cried out for blood when the Cognate began to feed on their kills. .]] After Vilma’s prolonged disappearance in ES 69, Zapolska started to believe that his long dead daughter Eliza was still alive as a result of a tumor metastasizing to his brain. This suggests that he was one of the younger surviving members of the Cognate,Angel's Vision - Vampires in the World of Battle Angel Alita reveals that Type-V mutants are especially susceptible to cancer within 50 years of infection. and revealed that he was the only Type-V mutant known to have had children before becoming infected. The belief led him to eagerly pick up some toys that he found while he and Jacco were foraging for supplies in the former Harrisburg, Pennsylvania,The Kudos! List Accessed 2011-09-01. remarking that Eliza would be happy. Despite Jacco reminding him that she was dead, Zapolska was insistent that she was still alive. In response to the former's question as to what he would do when he was the new leader, Zapolska hedged, saying that he would think it over if Jacco could kill Victor. When the group was invited to have a meal in the Farrell Shelter by Keiran Farrell, Zapolska fell on the food set before them, but Victor Byron stopped Morse and Jacco from eating. The food turned out to be poisoned, killing Zapolska, and he died in Morse's arms calling out for Eliza. Victor had suspected that they were being led into a trap, but knew that Zapolska did not have long to live and thus used his death to demonstrate to Vilma that humans were treacherous and could not be trusted. Trivia *The name Zapolska is of Polish origin. *The three toys that Jacco found were all based on reader-submitted designs.銃夢LastOrder(第48話) 集英社/月刊ULTRAJUMP2005年6月号 Accessed 2011-09-02. References Category:The Society Category:Males